


Done Waiting

by Janieohio



Series: IWSC Challenge Oneshots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, IWSC | The International Wizarding Schools Championship Writing Challenge, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: Harry Potter may go out and flaunt his authentic self, but Draco is playing the game expected of him, biding his time, waiting until it's his turn for success. It only figures, then, that it'd also be his desire for Harry that finally convinces Draco he might finally be done waiting. Inspired by "Wait For It" from theHamilton Music Soundtrack.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: IWSC Challenge Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Wizarding School Championship on FFnet. See the endnotes for the prompts and challenge and information.

Draco stood in front of the century-old full-length mirror, adjusting his navy-blue dress robes, trying to ignore the irritation brewing in his stomach at the man behind him. They'd had plenty of time to get ready before either had to go meet their dates for the evening, but then they'd gotten…distracted. Sharing a shower always seemed to do that.

And yes, he could have protested, could have put his foot down that they were on borrowed time, that they were both expected to look their best and be in time for cocktails at the Ministry's Five Year Freedom Anniversary Extravaganza—who the hell thinks of these names, anyway?—but he hadn't. He had given in, and now—

"Just drop the hissy-fit, you arse," Harry said, buttoning up his shirt and rolling his eyes. "We'd have plenty of time if we didn't have to go pick up other people to take to the Ministry function we both have to be at anyway."

Draco just narrowed his eyes at Harry's reflection and began styling his hair, not turning to continue the argument they'd been having for almost a year.

"You know I'd rather go with you," came his lover's low voice from just over his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Can't we just stop hiding? It's not worth it."

Draco whipped around and gave Harry a little push. "For you, maybe. Not worth it for _you_. You have nothing to lose. You don't have a family name to uphold, or a dark past to make up for, or ridiculous expectations to meet. You just get to go out there and be Harry _bloody_ Potter, and they eat it up. It's wonderful and great, and they love it."

Harry stepped back as though he'd been slapped, his face oddly blank, but Draco refused to be cowed. He'd tried saying all this in nicer ways a hundred times. Harry just didn't get it, and for some reason, tonight it was pushing Draco to the edge of a precipice. If he had to be blunt, then he'd be blunt.

"It doesn't work that way for me. My mother, my father, my family, this whole blasted society— they have expectations of me, and when I don't meet them, I fail. And my entire career depends on my not failing. My _life_ depends on my not failing. It's not an option."

"Draco—" Harry started, but Draco cut him off, stalking over to the dresser where his cufflinks sat in the valet box he'd given Harry for Christmas.

"I can't do this tonight. I have a bill coming up before the Wizengamot this week— _your_ best friend's house-elf bill, let me remind you, which she's been working on for years—and it requires me to sway people tonight, to work the room, to _impress_."

Draco took a deep breath, clasping the second cufflink into place, and then looked up at the man in front of him.

Harry was wonderful and beautiful and everything Draco never knew he wanted. And he was everything Draco knew he wasn't allowed to have. The green eyes looking back at him were sad but resigned.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "I didn't mean to get you worked up. But Draco, you deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy _together_. Aren't you tired of always waiting for it to get better? Don't you just want to make it happen on your own?"

Draco walked over and leaned down to capture Harry's lips with his own. He took a moment to comfort them both with the quiet kiss, then pulled back. "That's what I'm trying to do," he murmured, then fixed Harry's tie and left to go meet his date for the evening.

* * *

The Five Year Freedom Anniversary Extravaganza was held in a large ballroom on the top floor of the Ministry and was scheduled on the day after the actual anniversary in hopes of appearing to be in better taste. The room's decorations were lavish, with large ornate floral centrepieces, glittering fairy lights, and a full orchestra. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance.

Astoria Greengrass was Draco's perfect date. She was classically beautiful with her creamy skin and dark brown hair, witty in a way that charmed all around her. She came from a good pureblood family who'd remained neutral in the war, and best of all, she was not at all interested in Draco Malfoy. Not in the way everyone believed she was, anyway, and Draco was immensely relieved. It meant that he had a ready date when he needed one without the worries that his evening partner would get the wrong idea.

And, of course, the old men on the Wizengamot _loved_ her.

Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek when the large crowd of older wizards around them all burst into laughter at something she'd said. He'd not been paying one bit of attention, but the men slapped him on the back congenially, like he'd been the witty one.

Gods, he hated these people and everything they represented—the old ways, his old life.

"That's a good girl you have there, my boy. Don't let her get away," old Mr Fawley said, his whisky-laden breath turning Draco's stomach. He leaned forward to murmur in Draco's ear, "and she's got incredible _assets_."

Only Astoria's gentle squeeze on his arm prevented Draco from hexing the old man. He needed his vote, after all, and Astoria could take care of herself. Draco wouldn't be at all surprised if the old man found himself with a serious case of colic and bloody flux after the vote.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, I'd like to dance with my handsome escort." She gracefully pulled Draco away, laughing and patting his arm. She lowered her voice and leaned into him as if whispering something romantic. "It's a good thing they don't know you well, darling, or you'd never get away with pretending that you're what they expect."

Draco took a deep breath and pasted on his smile. He couldn't afford to let them get to him. He had too much riding on his acceptance amongst these people to let them see his real feelings. Instead, he let the mask fall firmly in place, placed one hand in Astoria's and the other on her shoulder, and led her into the waltz that had just begun to play.

Dancing like this came second nature to Draco. He'd been doing it since he could walk, so it was the perfect cover for his people-watching. And for his Potter-watching.

Because Potter—because _Harry_ —was across the room and drawing all eyes to him. His traditional messy hair looked as though it'd been styled that way on purpose, and young men across the continent tried their best to copy it. His smile, his eyes, positively glowed with happiness. Draco could see the man's discomfort with the situation, but he was genuine, and he listened, and people simply ate it up, including the handsome young Quidditch player on his arm—one that didn't really care about Harry, Draco knew, but who liked to be seen in the Chosen One's esteemed company.

Draco ignored the stab of jealousy that shot through his stomach. He was used to it. It was his choice, wasn't it?

"Draco," Astoria murmured in his ear. "You're staring again."

He looked down into Astoria's knowing blue eyes and cleared his throat. "Was I that obvious?"

She smiled and hummed as Draco turned them, placing his back to Harry. "What are you waiting for? He loves you. He'd tell the entire wizarding community right now if you let him."

"And then what?" Draco asked, his voice quiet. "These people, they expect things of me, Tori. People like Fawley back there, they won't accept my being gay or being with a half-blood, and Merlin knows the other side won't be okay with my loving their bloody saviour. I can't fight that. If I try, they'll take it all away from me. They'll find a way. My career, my status, everything I've fought to overcome since the war."

Astoria pulled him aside, away from the other dancers, and put her hand on his cheek. "What does any of that mean, anyway? You're not happy with any of it. It makes you miserable, faking your way through this. You can't just wait for happiness to come to you, love. You have to fight for it. Take it. Look at Harry."

"I'm not him."

She sighed. "No, you're not. Harry is nothing but himself, ever. He's authentic, and it makes him happy." She nodded her head towards where Harry stood across the room, watching them. "And he's in love with you."

Draco turned and met Harry's eyes, saw the smile and longing on the other man's face. "How does he do it?"

"He doesn't wait for it, Draco. He sees what he wants, he makes sure it's not going to hurt anyone else, and then he takes it. He doesn't make any excuses for it, doesn't hide it."

"He's exhausting."

She snorts, and he grins at the undignified sound.

"Not like that. Just, what if I can't do what he does? What if I fall?"

Astoria stretched up to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I think he'll catch you. Now," she continued, her tone louder and cheerful, "I'm going to go powder my nose. Do behave while I'm gone."

He stood still, staring after her as she made her way across the room and chatted to acquaintances as she went, her words echoing through his mind.

He'd felt so powerless for so long. There'd only ever been one path set before him: the one set by his parents, by the war, by his bloodline. And he'd followed it because it was what he knew how to do, and because he thought he could use it to make a difference, to make things better.

But was he? Yes, he got some legislation through the Wizengamot that was somewhat progressive, but maybe he could have done more if he'd approached it from a different direction; if he'd challenged the status quo instead of working within it.

Harry's laugh cut through the noise, and Draco's heart sped up.

 _He's in love with you._ Astoria's words came back to him. It was not like that had been a surprise to him. He knew Harry loved him. He felt the same, but it'd never felt like enough, like something he could take.

Harry met his gaze and smiled. Draco felt something shift inside him and made up his mind.

To hell with waiting.

* * *

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Competition Information used in the story:  
> Theme: Write about a character who tries to gain control or is losing control over a given situation.  
> Mandatory Prompt: [Song] Wait for It by Leslie Odom Jr./Hamilton  
> Additional Prompt(s): [Action] Dancing
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
